This disclosure relates generally to the field of power transmission, and in particular, to a method and apparatus for transmitting and receiving power wirelessly.
Wireless power transfer has the potential to transform electronics by “cutting the last cord,” freeing users from the need to plug in to recharge devices, and changing the design space, for example by enabling devices with no connectors.
Coupled resonator wireless power transfer is capable of delivering power with more efficiency than far field approaches and at longer range than traditional inductive schemes. However, conventional coupled resonator systems have been limited to operation at a particular fixed distance and orientation, with efficiency falling rapidly as the receiver moves away from the optimal operating point. Moreover, conventional coupled resonator systems use bulky, non-flat resonator structures.